


Beautiful Smile

by FalalalaLa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 1980s, Alternate Universe - Human, Brief mention/appearances from Denmark and Norway - Freeform, First Meetings, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Oneshot, hints of DenNor, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalalalaLa/pseuds/FalalalaLa
Summary: Berwald is forced to go along to a movie, but receives the wrong ticket and ends up watching a sappy romance drama film. Though the movie isn't so bad. Berwald finds a particular interest in the lead actor, the one with the violet eyes and cornflower blond hair...
Relationships: Finland/Sweden (Hetalia)





	Beautiful Smile

**Author's Note:**

> 08/26/20  
> *Originally uploaded to FFNet 01/27/14*
> 
> I've decided to slowly edit/revamp my original APH fics from FFNet that never made it to AO3 to have everything in one place as I now exclusively only use AO3 (for the time being). I'm still debating on whether or not to delete my original FFN account, so in case if I do go ahead with that I want the fics that I like to be posted here. There are only small updates to this one like rewording a few sentences/paragraphs and fixing some spelling errors, nothing major with the plot and characters.
> 
> I made this originally for Surstrommiakki Fest back in 2013 with the prompt "movies" and an optional "1980s."

Berwald wasn't expecting to be sitting by himself in a movie theater one hot summer's day in 1987. He had been forced to come along to the city with Mathias, a roommate Berwald would have described as obnoxious and overbearing, who didn't want to go alone with a new love interest of his, Lukas. Only the idiot had forgotten to buy Berwald the same ticket as them (too distracted by Lukas' lovely eyes, Mathias said) and thus was seated into a movie room showcasing a romantic drama instead of the comedy fantasy adventure Mathias had picked out. He should be glad to have gotten rid of his roommate, where the man surely would- no, _will_ try every trick he had up his sleeve to get closer to Lukas and ask him in a quick succession of hushed whispers for advice if he failed in his methods. However, Berwald never really had an interest in movies.

It wasn't that he disliked them so to speak, oh no, there had been a few that he certainly enjoyed (especially the sci-fi adventures that had been coming out within the last few years). There was just many other things that needed his attention first, such as maintaining his shop and making sure Mathias didn't make a mess of the house, which has happened far more often than not, and so many other things. So when he was seated, he had thought of simply getting up and walking away, leaving Mathias entirely, but the movie had already started and he didn't want to disturb the few people down front watching. He would have to pass directly in their point of view, blocking the movie, and Berwald didn't want a confrontation if one should arise.

Well, there weren't that many people in the room and the seats were comfy. Perhaps he could stay for a while longer, at the very least to get away from the humidity that existed in the outside world.

Berwald relaxed as he focused on the film. He hadn't had a chance to read what the movie was about, but it seemed to be a typical cliché love story starring a wealthy young man named Andy and woman named Julie, told in her perspective.

> _"I never would have thought of what I would come across when heading off to work that morning. It was as though I was reborn again, seeing that man's face. I tried to make myself presentable, smoothing out my skirt and leg warmers, but he had gone the moment I looked back up. I don't know why, but I found myself running after him..."_

It wasn't long until Julie and Andy met, Julie having tripped right in front of him. The two hit it off instantly and fell in love at first sight. During work when her friends came by, Julie told them everything about Andy, about how they had plans to meet up at a local skating rink, talking of how attractive and wonderful he was. A very typical, boring story.

But Andy... Berwald adjusted his glasses, staring back up at the screen with his greenish-blue eyes in interest. The couple were out at the skating rink, Andy teaching Julie how to move properly on the ice. He couldn't help but like Andy, a mysterious, but seemingly honest man. He spoke happily with a little laugh here and there. Berwald wondered briefly if the actor was like that in real life as well.

And then there was the fact that Andy wasn't exactly like the recent typical average male characters seen around (maybe it was due to the fact it seemed to be a foreign film?). There were no strong muscles, long jaw line, nor was he tall (nothing like what Berwald looked like). He stood about an inch or two over Julie, and looked... cute. No, the man was definitely more attractive the more Berwald watched him. His violet eyes twinkled when he chuckled, his pale skin complexion complemented his cornflower blond hair, which was short and fluffy. His voice sounded like he was trying his best to hold back an accent, which could only be heard every once in a while with certain words or phrases. It could have been thought of as awkward by some, judging by how a few girls in the front would giggle every so often when he spoke, but his voice was so melodious and soothing to Berwald that he could never laugh at it, wanting to hear more and curious of the actual tone the man spoke in.

So enamored by the actor on the screen, Berwald didn't notice that the vacant spot next to him was suddenly filled, not until there was a whisper in his ear, spoken in a Finnish accent. It was so quiet he almost missed it entirely. "I'm sorry to bother you, but how are you enjoying the movie?"

He turned to his left, looking down at the stranger that was now so close to him, and his heart jumped a foot into the air. With them both being in a dark room and the only source of light coming from the colors of the film projection, it was amazing that Berwald was able to recognize the man's face. There was _no_ mistake. The same eyes, complexion... his figure completely matched what he was watching on screen, and the movie didn't miss a single thing on the man except that he was very much more beautiful in person. Though, instead of the countless dress suits Andy owned and preferred to wear, he was dressed in a t-shirt of a band he didn't know and washed-out jeans, a baseball cap on his head and sunglasses perched down to the bridge of his nose. It was a terrible disguise, but Berwald could only think of how cute he appeared, unable to stop the sporadic beating of his heart.

The man must've seen a change in Berwald's expression because he jumped back into his seat, a soft, incomprehensible noise sputtering out of his mouth. Did he realize Berwald knew him? Trying to sooth his worries, Berwald placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled, though he seemed to have upset the man even more.

"D-Do you have an opinion?" The man shyly asked again, still trembling as he motioned to the film. Berwald took his hand off his shoulder and looked back up, the couple now having a dinner date. The two brought their glasses of champagne together and took a sip. "... Do you not like it?"

"...Mm." Berwald replied softly back, nodding. He wasn't sure what he was responding back to, unable to say more than one word.

The man relaxed at that, sitting himself straighter with a sigh on his lips. "I can't really blame you. It _is_ a cliché movie, after all. Girl meets boy and they hit it off the moment they found one another, running across each other's paths and they slowly fall more in love. Then, a misunderstanding..."

As soon as the stranger said that, Julie began crying, though Berwald had not paid attention to what was being said. She roughly shoved her chair out from the table, running to the entrance of the lavish building where she caught the next taxi, Andy left standing outside of the restaurant on the top of the stairs with an outstretch hand that fell limply to his side. The music fades and the screen follows, throwing the viewer into a new scene.

"It's all things you've seen before. Nothing really special."

Berwald once again looked to the man next to him whose attention was on the movie, Andy back in the limelight. He didn't seem prideful of his accomplishment as a performer, instead he seemed... sad. Was he by chance... evaluating himself? Was he not sure of how he performed his role? Maybe... he could cheer him up? Berwald waited until the man met his gaze, and said "I don' like the movie... b't there's one thing special to it."

The man cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean?" He asked, confused. Berwald took a moment to immortalize the adorable reaction in his memory before pointing back to the screen, now showing Andy chasing Julie through the streets of London while shouting words of his love to her with all his might. The stranger was only able to look for a moment before focusing on Berwald, red coloring his cheeks.

" 'im." Berwald didn't dare look over, unsure if his face was betraying him in the same fashion as the actor. " 'e's trying his best. Ya see how upset 'e is. Andy's got wrinkles on 'is face. Twitch of the lip while 'e's trying t' fix what 'e did wrong. Every fiber in 'im is tryin' t' set things right. Andy loves Julie, and 'e doesn't mind chasing 'er if it means 'e gets t' be where 'e wants t' go." Berwald normally didn't say much more than a sentence or two, so he was quite surprised at what came out of his mouth. But the next thing he said though was not something he intended to say. The words seemed to flow out.

"What really sets Andy apart though..." The two on screen share a romantic kiss, gathering the applause of the people both in the movie and down front, but for Berwald it is a quiet moment. "is 'is beautiful smile."

The credits roll up as Berwald finishes his statement, flashing the names of the directors, producers, and characters that worked in the movie. The other moviegoers have already left the room, leaving the two behind. He studies the screen, scanning for the information he had been curious about during the nearly two-hour movie, before glancing over to the stranger.

"Tino's beautiful smile."

Tino's mouth was slightly open, a small gasp rushing out from within him. His eyes were wide and a hand clenched to his chest. He was flushed red to the tips of his ears, Berwald noticed, as the lights were turned back on. If he wasn't sure before, he was sure now that there was a blush on his own face as well.

Maybe... Maybe Berwald shouldn't have said anything. Did he upset Tino with what he had said? Knowing they'd be asked to leave soon, and due to the nervous pounding of his heart, Berwald stood up and proceeded to walk down, following the railing into a small hallway. A part of him wanted to stay, but his nerves were telling him to run, to leave before he made a mess of things like he always seemed to do with new people. He was just at the door when he heard Tino call out to him.

"H-Hey! Wait a second!"

The man came running, stopping a foot away from Berwald, quickly catching his breath. Berwald noticed Tino was a little more than a head shorter than him, seeing Tino crane his neck up to look at him in the eye, his sunglasses hanging off of his shirt.

"Do... Do you want to... oh God, this is definitely a first for me and it's so strange to ask since we just met and everything and I've probably been a bother as well, asking you questions during the movie, huh? That was very rude of me-"

"Not a bother." Berwald said truthfully. Tino's cheeks only grew redder.

"A-Ah... Oh! Uh... what I'm getting at is... w-would you like to go out to lunch? With me? I've never had anyone... I mean... uh... like I said, this is a first and I'm not sure if I'm-"

"I'd love t'." Berwald answered.

It took Tino a second for the response to sink in, and once it did Berwald was graced with a smile, one that didn't even rival what he had just seen in the movie. It truly was gorgeous seeing it in person. Tino linked his arm around Berwald's, leading him out and into the sunlight and hot weather once more, however he didn't even notice, keeping his sight on Tino and focusing on the warmth of their arms next to one another. "I didn't get to introduce myself properly. I'm Tino Väinämöinen, _very_ much new to the movie industry as that was my first appearance on screen. "

"Berwald Oxenstierna. Got a flower shop few blocks 'way."

Tino clapped his hands together, a look of astonishment on his face. "You like flowers? That's so cool! I've always loved flowers, especially when spring comes and they pop out of the snow! It's so nice to make them into flower crowns too, right?"

Berwald nodded. While he's never made them himself, he tucks a note away to try to make one for Tino later. Well, if there was a later.

"It reminds me of this one time..."

The two continued on their way and grabbed a bite to eat at a nearby restaurant, even meeting Mathias and Lukas near the end of their meal (of which their date went well, or so Berwald thought seeing the two of them trying to nonchalantly hold hands). They stayed out until late, the four of them, walking around the city simply talking until the evening where they parted ways. Lukas left first and took Mathias with him. Berwald had a suspicion Lukas knew he wanted some more time with Tino, or maybe he wanted more time with his roommate. Either way, he was grateful.

They sat at the bus stop, waiting for the vehicle to arrive. Berwald would have made sure Tino got home safely by accompanying him all the way there, but they both lived on opposite sides of the city.

"It's kind of funny, love at first sight." Tino said, sliding down the bench a bit, placing his cap down next to him. "Do you believe in it, Berwald?"

He took a moment to think back on today. He got to know Tino better throughout the afternoon, like the fact he loved alcohol and sweets, enjoyed the sauna and had one at his home, likes the taste of salmiakki, and had an unusual sense of naming things (the name of his dog was _Bloody Flower Egg_ ). But Berwald didn't need to know all of that to know he felt a deep attraction to the man. There was only one thing it could be... 

"Mm."

This seemed to have excited his companion, his eyes sparkling up like a little kid who had learned a secret. "Have you ever experienced it before?"

"Mm."

And Berwald pointed at Tino. He had absentmindedly done it, something that just seemed to flow out easily from him. Yes, he was embarrassed, but he did not want to lie, to pretend that the feelings weren't there if being asked so directly from the person who was making his heart do flips. Tino took a minute to realize what Berwald meant, looking at the finger and then pointing to himself before his eyes grew wide with surprise, shrieking out "EH?!"

A honk of a bus, now stopped in front of them, disrupting the moment. The doors opened and an older man walked off. Berwald stood up, Tino slowly following suit. Berwald couldn't think of what to say. Sorry? Thank you? I think I love you?

He settled with a grunt. It was unlikely Tino would want to be around him, who probably found the very notion of love at first sight silly, according to their earlier conversation. Not to mention how he seemed to scare every new person he meets, unintentionally glaring at them or because he didn't speak as often as they expected, preferring to let his actions speak for themselves. Tino suddenly moved in front of Berwald, cheeks flushed and eyes determined. He tugged on Berwald's shirt and stood on the tip of his toes, pressing a kiss to the corner of Berwald's lips.

"I-I'll... I'll come visit your shop tomorrow! If... If that's okay?" Tino timidly asked, waiting for some sort of confirmation from Berwald.

Tino had kissed him. _Tino_ had _kissed him!_ Berwald couldn't have thought of a happier moment in his life than this, was truly not expecting the man to have felt anything close to what he was feeling. "Yes." He said, giving him a small grin.

Before hopping on the bus, Tino showed Berwald his beautiful smile, what would be the first of many to come.


End file.
